Sing a Song of Wiggles (video)
Sing a Song of Wiggles is a thirtieth Wiggles video. It was released in 2008, and is also the 2nd nursery rhyme video, after Pop Go The Wiggles. This video is a continuation of it. Plot Caterina dances and turns a jack-in-the-box. The Wiggles pop out and introduce themselves. Sam is dressed like a prince. Anthony is a buzzing bee. Murray is a rock-n-roll singer. Jeff is dressed like a farmer, so let's get ready to sing the first song. Song #1: Old MacDonald Had a Farm Jeff is Old MacDonald. Sam sings the main part off camera, and Jeff sings the E-I-E-I-O part. Song #2: Sing a Song of Sixpence Sam Sings. Anthony and Rebecca are the king and queen. Clare is the maid. Song #3: Roses Are Red Song #4: Over in the Meadow A counting song. Look for the Ben Fish! Dorothy introduces the next song about Mary. Song #5: Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Dorothy is With Mary and she does ballet with some of the other girls. Song #6: Jeff recites Wash the Dishes and then gives everyone three kisses. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Song #7: Rub a Dub Dub Anthony is the butcher. Jeff is the baker. Ben is the candlestick maker. Song #8: A Dillar, A Dollar Song #9: She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain Lyn is the carriage driver and wears a western outfit. The Wiggles ride horses, and the mascots dance. Song #10: Murray recites Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys Song #11: Old King Cole The Fiddlers are the Irish dancing girls with fiddles. Song #12: Anthony recites Humpty Dumpty and then says, "You know what happened next. They couldn't put humpty together again." Song #13: Humpty Dumpty Dorothy says here's a story about a handsome prince. Greg arrives and greets Dorothy. Dorothy briefs everyone about the story. The prince meets a lady with a black velvet band. Then the princess has gone missing, but the prince goes to find her. Now for the detailed story. Song #14: Black Velvet Band Captain Feathersword narrates the story. Sam sings the main verses, and each of the folks in the story takes a verse as well. Anthony is the butcher. Fernando is the bicycle maker. Caterina is the florist. Then the prince reaches the princess (Carolyn Ferrie - the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur) and serenades her. They then proceed to dance. The princess even sings a verse. Song #15: Anthony recites Curly Locks. Song #16: The Turkey in the Straw (From The "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Album) - featuring Troy Cassar-Daley Jeff is the Turkey. Song #17: Jack Be Nimble Anthony recites this as Jack does a jump. Song #18: Old King Cole (Remake) Fernando, Caterina, and Mario arrive and play guitar. Song #19: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Song #20: Rock-A-Bye Baby Dsm sings, and Dorothy dance. And there's an actual baby in the cradle. Song #21: This Little Piggy Song #22: I'm a Little Teapot Captain, and Dorothy sing verses. Song #23: Jack Be Slow Anthony recites and Jack does a handstand and turns around on his hands. Song #24: Baa Baa Black Sheep Sam sings the song. Ben is the black sheep. Song #25: Jeff recites Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down Song #26: Old King Cole (Trumpet Remake) Song #27: Little Boy Blue Song #28: Two Little Dickie Birds The Wiggles are dressed like Elvis with their shaky white clothes and colored capes. Song #29: Gee Up Neddy to the Fair Song #29: Polly Put The Kettle On Dorothy sings the song. Lyn is Polly. Emily is Suki. Sam and Captain arrive on horses and meet Dorothy. They intro the next song. Song #30: Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross Sam and Dorothy sing the song. Captain Feathersword rides to the castle and see the fine lady (Kristy). They dance and then Captain returns and sings a verse. Song #31: Anthony recites I Have A dog named Dandy. Song #32: One, Two, Three, Four, Five Sam sings a verse. Dorothy sings as well. Song #33: Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark Song #34: Hot Cross Buns Dorothy and Captain Feathersword sing verses. Song #35: Jill Be Nimble - Anthony recites this. Jill does a cartwheel flip and then jumps over the candlestick. Song #36: It's Raining, It's Pouring Sam sings the main verse. Jeff is sleeping. Each of the Wiggles takes a turn dancing. Sam introduces the next song. Song #37: Old Mother Hubbard Sam sings the song. Song #38: Sam recites To Market. Song #39: What Are Little Boys Made Of? The Wiggles are dressed in their regular clothes for this song. Song #40: Dorothy sings off-camera. Caterina, Larissa and Naomi play the instruments. Song #41: Anthony recites Dr. Foster Song #42: The Boll Weevil Song Jeff and Anthony narrates the story. Captain Feathersword is the boll weevil. Song #43: Jill Be Slow. Anthony recites this rhyme. Jill does some back walkovers. Song #44: Come Out To Play Sam sings this one. Dorothy dances in the middle while the boys and girls are next to her dancing. Song #45: Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry Jeff recites a verse of Hush Little Baby. Song #46: Hush Little Baby Dorothy sings this song to a baby dinosaur in a swing basket. Song #47: Nursery Rhymes Megamix Medley Remix (Bonus Feature) - Instrumental Caterina dances. She winds up the box and Old Man Jeff pops out. Then other dancers and Wiggles join her. Medley Songs featured - This Old Man, Hey Diddle Diddle, See Saw Margery Daw, Miss Susie, Frere Jacques, Little Bo Peep. Caterina finishes with a split. The end credits feature baby pictures of the cast while their names are printed under the pictures. "Over in the Meadow" and "Sing a Song of Sixpence" plays during the song & production credits. Song and Rhyme List # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Sing A Song Of Sixpence # Roses Are Red # Over in the Meadow # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Wash the Dishes # Rub a Dub Dub # A Dillar, A Dollar # She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain # Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys # Old King Cole (Fiddlers) # Humpty Dumpty # Black Velvet Band # Curly Locks # Turkey in the Straw # Jack Be Nimble # Old King Cole (Guitarists) # One, Two Buckle My Shoe # Rock-A-Bye Baby # This Little Piggy # I'm A Little Teapot # Jack Be Slow # Baa, Baa, Black Sheep # Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down # Old King Cole (Trumpeters) # Little Boy Blue # Two Little Dickie Birds # Gee Up Neddy to the Fair # Polly Put The Kettle On # Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross # I Have a Dog Named Dandy # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark # Hot Cross Buns # Jill Be Nimble # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Old Mother Hubbard # To Market # What Are Little Boys Made Of? # Dr. Foster # The Boll Weevil Song # Jill Be Slow # Boys And Girls Come Out To Play # Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry # Hush Little Baby # Nursery Rhyme Medley Bonus Song Rub a Dub Dub with the Soap in a Tub Gallery SingaSongofWigglesTitleCard.jpg|Caterina Mete and Title Card box TheWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Wiggles and Caterina TheWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles OldMacDonaldHadAFarm-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" JeffasOldMacDonald.jpg|Jeff as Old MacDonald OldMacDonaldHadAFarm.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" SamSingingSingaSongofSixpence.jpg|Sam singing SingaSongofSixpence.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" ClareinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare Field JeffastheBlackbirds.jpg|Jeff as the blackbirds RosesAreRed.jpg|Rhyme: "Roses Are Red" OverintheMeadow.jpg|"Over in the Meadow" EmilyMcGlinninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Emily the Mother Duck OverintheMeadow2.jpg|The ducks RebeccaKnoxinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Rebecca the Mother Fish OverintheMeadow3.jpg|The fishes KristyTalbotinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Kristy the Mother Bird OverintheMeadow4.jpg|The birds MeganBoltoninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Megan the Mother Frog OverintheMeadow5.jpg|The frogs OverintheMeadow6.jpg|The bees Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary.jpg|"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" WashtheDishes.jpg|Rhyme: "Wash the Dishes" RubaDubDub.jpg|"Rub-a-Dub-Dub" ADillar,ADollar.jpg|Rhyme: "A Dillar, A Dollar" LynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lyn Moran TheWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Chuckwagon.jpg|Chuck wagon WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends She'llBeComingRoundTheMountain.jpg|"She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" SmilingGirls,RosyBoys.jpg|Rhyme: "Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys" SamSingingOldKingCole.jpg|Sam holding book JeffasOldKingCole.jpg|"Old King Cole" OldKingCole.jpg|Old King Cole and his wife OldKingCole-Fiddlers.jpg|The 3 fiddlers HumptyDumpty-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Humpty Dumpty" HumptyDumpty.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" SamSingingHumptyDumpty.jpg|King Sam CaptainFallingDowninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Humpty Dumpty falling down CaptainandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy BlackVelvetBand-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordReadingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Captain Feathesrword reading the story TheProfessionalWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles CarolynFerrieinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Carolyn Ferrie BlackVelvetBand.jpg|"Black Velvet Band" BlackVelvetBand2.jpg|Prince Michael and Anthony the butcher BlackVelvetBand3.jpg|Prince Michael and Fernando the bicycle maker FernanditoMoguelinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Fernandito Moguel BlackVelvetBand4.jpg|Prince Michael and Caterina the florist CaterinaSingingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Caterina singing BlackVelvetBand5.jpg|Prince Michael and the princess BlackVelvetBand6.jpg|The dance ball CurlyLocks.jpg|Rhyme: "Curly Locks" JeffasaTurkey.jpg|Jeff as a turkey TheTurkeyInTheStraw.jpg|"The Turkey In The Straw" SamandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|Sam and Troy SamPlayingBanjo.jpg|Sam playing banjo TheAwakeWigglesandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Dally MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyPlayingCornet.jpg|Anthony playing cornet JackBeNimble.jpg|"Jack Be Nimble" AdrianQuinnellinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Adrian as Jack OldKingCole-Guitarists.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Guitarists) One,Two,BuckleMyShoe.jpg|Rhyme: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Sam'sShoe.jpg|Sam's shoe One,Two,BuckleMyShoe2.jpg|"Three, four, my tooth is sore." JeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff One,Two,BuckleMyShoe3.jpg|Jeff holding drumsticks One,Two,BuckleMyShoe4.jpg|Murray looking at his watch One,Two,BuckleMyShoe5.jpg|Captain Feathersword Rock-A-ByeBaby.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Baby" JuliusField.jpg|Julius Field SamandLynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn Moran ThisLittlePiggy.jpg|Rhyme: "This Little Piggy" I'mALittleTeapot.jpg|"I'm A Little Teapot" CaptainFeatherswordSingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothySingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Dorothy JackBeSlow.jpg|"Jack Be Slow" BenMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Ben the Black Sheep Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008.jpg|"Baa Baa Black Sheep" ThistleSweet,ThistleDown.jpg|Rhyme: "Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down" OldKingCole-Trumpeters.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Trumpeters) LittleBoyBlue.jpg|Rhyme: "Little Boy Blue" Rock'n'RollHighSchool.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll High School TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|The Wiggles in their Elvis clothes TwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|"Two Little Dickie Birds" MarioMartinez-DiazinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Mario the Blackbird SamWearingElvisClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Elvis clothes GeeUpNeedyToTheFair.jpg|Rhyme: "Gee Up Needy to the Fair" PollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Polly Put the Kettle On" DorothySingingPollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|Dorothy singing SamandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RideACockHorseToBanburryCross-Prologue.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain RideACockHorseToBanburryCross.jpg|"Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy singing IHaveADogNamedDandy.jpg|Rhyme: "I Have a Dog Named Dandy" One,Two,Three,Four,Five.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" Hark,Hark,TheDogsDoBark.jpg|Rhyme: "Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark" HotCrossBuns.jpg|"Hot Cross Buns" HotCrossBuns2.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina HotCrossBuns3.jpg|Captain and Caterina JillBeNimble.jpg|"Jill Be Nimble" HollyMcGlinchyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Holly It'sRaining,It'sPouring-2008.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" JeffSleepinginSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony dancing JeffandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam OldMotherHubbard-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Old Mother Hubbard" MarieFieldasOldMotherHubbard.jpg|"Old Mother Hubbard" OldMotherHubbard.jpg|Sam and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard2.jpg|Sam, Old Mother Hubbard and Captain Feathersword at the market WagsPlayingFlute.jpg|Wags playing the flute OldMotherHubbard3.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard4.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard5.jpg|Sam, Murray and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard6.jpg|Sam, Wags and Old Mother Cubbard WagsandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam ToMarket.jpg|Rhyme: "To Market" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" File:SamSingingWhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray ConnorPaddick.jpg|Connor Paddick TheAwakeWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing red Starry Keyboard File:WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" LynMoran,ClareFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lyn, Clare and Caterina playing music MariaandLuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria and Lucia MariainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard LuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lucia Dr.Foster.jpg|Rhyme: "Dr. Foster" TheBollWeevillSong.jpg|"The Boll Weevil Song" MurrayPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing the resonator guitar TheBollWeevillSong3.jpg|Anthony PaulPaddickastheBollWeevil.jpg|Paul as the boll weevil MurrayasaBumblebee.jpg|Murray as a bumblebee JillBeSlow.jpg|"Jill Be Slow" BoysAndGirlsComeOutToPlay.jpg|"Boys And Girls Come Out To Play" File:MadelineOsboninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Madeline HushBaby,MyDoll,IPrayYouDon'tCry.jpg|Rhyme: "Hush Baby, My Doll I Pray You Don't Cry" Dorothy'sBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy's baby brother HushLittleBaby.jpg|"Hush Little Baby" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother CaterinaMeteinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Caterina Mete NurseryRhymeMedley.jpg|"Nursery Rhyme Medley" PopGoestheWeasel-2008.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" ThisOldMan-2008.jpg|"This Old Man" HeyDiddleDiddle-2008.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" See-Saw,MargeryDaw-2008.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" MissSusie.jpg|"Miss Susie" FrereJacques-2008.jpg|"Frere Jacques" LittleBoPeep-2008.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" ThereWasaPrincess-2008.jpg|"There Was A Princess" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWigglesEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyandAntonioasSailors.jpg|Baby sailors Anthony Field from 1964 and Antonio Field from 2008 in the credits MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarin2008.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar in bonus clip RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Prologue.jpg|Bonus Prologue: Anthony introducing "Rub-a-Dub-Dub with the Soap in a Tub" RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub.jpg|Bonus Song: "Rub-a-Dub-Dub with the Soap in a Tub" RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Epilogue.jpg|''"Off for a bite to eat."'' Anthonyin2008.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip Promo Pictures OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture.jpg|''Over in the Meadow'' OverintheMeadowPromoPicture2.jpg|Sam OverintheMeadowPromoPicture3.jpg|Sam Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture.jpg|Clare as Mary Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture2.jpg|The back of Clare Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture3.jpg|The back of Clare, Caterina and Kristy Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Caterina and Kristy PollyPuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Polly, Put the Kettle On" OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Old Mother Hubbard" PaulandMarie.jpg|Paul and Marie Field OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff as barber OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam, Murray and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard-PromoPicture7.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Old Mother Hubbard RubaDubDub-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rub a Dub Dub" RubaDubDub-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Adrian and Ben Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008PromoPicture.jpg|"Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and Ben the Sheep Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008PromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina and Mario TheBollWeevilSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Boll Weevil Song" TheBollWeevilSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff as a farmer TheBollWeevilSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|Paul Paddick as boll weevil TheBollWeevilSong-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray as bumblebee HumptyDumptyPromoPicture.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" OldMacDonaldHadaFarmPromoPicture.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" OldMacDonaldHadaFarmPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff as Old MacDonald One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony counting to 3 One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony counting to 4 One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony holding toothache One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture4.jpg|"One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam counting to 2 One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff counting to 6 One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture7.jpg|Jeff holding drumsticks One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture8.jpg|Murray counting to 8 One,Two,BuckleMyShoe-PromoPicture9.jpg|Murray looking at watch WhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" SingaSongofSixpence-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" SingaSongofSixpence-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff as blackbird OldKingCole-PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina Mete FernanditoMoguelPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Fernandito Moguel playing Maton acoustic guitar OldKingCole-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Old King Cole" OldKingCole-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Old King Cole" WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Are Little Girls Are Made Of?" MariainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia and Maria Field LuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lucia WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lucia Field WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Maria Field WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lucia Field WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lucia Field WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lucia Field OldKingCole-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lyn Moran holding trumpet OldKingCole-PromoPicture4.jpg|Adrian Quinnell holding trumpet OldKingCole-PromoPicture5.jpg|Ben Murray playing trumpet OldKingCole-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emily McGlinn OldKingCole-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emily McGlinn playing violin ClareFieldPlayingViolin.jpg|Clare Field playing violin OldKingCole-PromoPicture8.jpg|Clare Field playing violin OldKingCole-PromoPicture9.jpg|Rebecca Knox playing violin OldKingCole-PromoPicture10.jpg|Rebecca Knox playing violin OldKingCole-PromoPicture11.jpg|Caterina Mete OldKingCole-PromoPicture12.jpg|Fernandito, Caterina and Mario playing guitars SingaSongofWigglesPoster.jpg|DVD and CD Poster HumptyDumptyPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff She'llBeComingRoundTheMountainPromoPicture.jpg|"She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" Trivia *In One, Two Buckle My Shoe, Jeff plays the air drums with drumsticks. *Over in the Meadow was originally played in a Red Nose Day 2008 video clip as background music. *This video is the sequel to Pop Go The Wiggles (video). *Anthony's mother, Marie Field appeared in this video as Old Mother Hubbard in a nursery rhyme, Old Mother Hubbard Released Dates Australia: September 4, 2008 America: October 7, 2008 UK: January 18, 2010 DVD Gallery SingaSongofWiggles-USFullCover.jpg|US Cover SingaSongofWiggles-USDisc.jpg|US Disc SASOW1.jpg|Promo Banner DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 6